A Full Moon Ritual
by Shiny Hunter
Summary: They were performing a ritual. An old ritual in which Arceus herself had told them not to do. It was against all the rules in the laws of this universe. Legendaries were not allowed to have a mate, simple as that. Darkrai x Cresselia. 10/12/08- UPDATED!


**ShinyHunter here with a new one-shot! Yays!**

**Okay, this idea popped in my head as I was daydreaming in the car…. So… yeah. Anyways, this is dedicated to the Leshipping forums, which I shall put the link in my profile, because…. More people need to join!! However, Attila 12 gets the most credit for helping me the most .**

**DISCLAIMER: SH does NOT own Pokemon**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Hehe, I'm back xD**

**Well, I decided to spruce this one-shot up a bit, but not much. I just added some new thoughts and descriptions and that's about it. I just wanted to make it a bit better :3**

* * *

"A Full Moon Ritual"

It was a full moon.

A rather large, metallic swan glanced up in the sky, her carmine eyes sparkling under the luminescent clock. She gave a slight smile upon her countenance at this magnificent and rare view, turning her long neck to look at her surroundings to examine whether or not someone was watching her. With a slight flutter of her three wings that took a purple hue, she flew forward to the night at a fast pace.

Bitter cold wind was slashing her whole body as she flew onward, Cresselia feeling somewhat refreshed from it despite it slightly numbing her. Her body gave an unpleasant shiver as she pushed herself forwards, determination set deep within her face as she battled through the relentless winds. The swan's wings were starting to become numb, the same, tingling feeling spreading throughout her whole body and long neck. She ignored it, straining to get even further.

With one more shiver, she stopped flying and settled above the clouds. Her body was still chilly, but she only shook her head from the thought, knowing it was always rare when a full moon like this would come on out. Opening her eyes, Cresselia glance around the clouds and sky. She was up high. The island in which she left was now a small fragment lost in the seemingly, never-ending blue ocean below that was starting to now fade away with the fluffy, white clouds rolling over to cover it like a blanket or sheet.

Smiling softly, despite her body shivering from the bitter cold, she glanced upwards, the glare of the moon capturing her full attention. It was almost mesmerizing as the swan's carmine eyes reflected the glow from the luminescent clock along with her ever-increasing smile.

'_It's beautiful…'_

Cresselia gave a wider smile at her obvious thought, the stars blinking at her as if to welcome their new guest to the heavens. The lunar legendary tilted her head slightly as though pondering deeply, enjoying the presence of this view entirely. The top of her body, a light blue, was reflecting some of the amazingly powerful colors the sky brought down upon her with a shine. However, the light yellow under her body only seemed to enhance in its color as it gave off a small glow.

It was nice to relax under the full moon. With all the pressure and stress building from the work her leader, Arceus, had commanded her to do, it was simply peaceful to be able to take some time off and enjoy what she was practically made for- being with the beautiful skies of night.

However, a feeling soon rose inside of Cresselia that easily broke the relaxing mood, electricity running down her shivering spine that slightly helped her warm up a bit, but also alerting her there was an intruder near her. She looked around, knowing someone was nearby as her eyes turned from one of happiness to one of seriousness, ready to battle if the time was needed for such an action.

With a slight frown on her face, the swan spotted the figure immediately knowing who it was. A dark shadow levitated several feet away, only seen thanks to the glare of the moon as it blended almost perfectly within the dark night.

Cresselia straightened her neck as though trying to make herself look a bit more intimidating for the figure, unable to help tilting her head to the side in curiosity at such a thing.

It was her counterpart, Darkrai.

The swan pondered on this fact, wondering why he was here in the first place. The ebony ghost would rarely leave the comfort of his island, let alone follow her to this exact location. She knew he hated the full moon. It represented light, while he preferred the dark like the new moon. They were opposites.

Something had to be wrong.

Her carmine eyes gave a flicker of worry at the thoughts.

Did something happen? Did his island get tampered in any way? Did the humans invade his territory?

Cresselia gave her head a gentle flick, her eyes flashing the same emotion of confusion and questioning. The ebony ghost, easily seeing her silent message just gave his head a shake to verify his own answer.

The swan stared at him, looking at his one, visible, azure eye not covered by his white hair that flowed in the wind. She could tell he was telling the truth as his face hardened when she scanned him.

Yet, an air of something unfamiliar filled around him, as though he were here for one reason only.

The lunar Pokemon gave her counterpart a sympathetic glance. She knew there was a reason Darkrai was here, she just couldn't understand why. Even so, being the determined being she was, Cresselia wouldn't go until she fully understood why.

The two legendaries examined each other, admiring the features of their counterpart with a little help of the glare from the moon. Cresselia lifted her head up a little more, trying to ask him what was wrong and why he was here. The ebony ghost's eye gave a flicker while his, semi-covered face showed no emotion.

The red, growth around his neck hid his mouth, yet if the metallic swan could see it, she knew it would be formed into a smile.

The light blue and yellow Pokemon's eyes gave a small gleam, pleading to tell him what was wrong. She wanted to know. She knew he wouldn't be here just because she was here.

Darkrai's azure eye gave a flicker again, finally telling his counterpart why he was here. He stretched his arms outward, gaze settling on the full moon and the perfect condition on why he was here.

Cresselia blushed heavily, her mind racing in her thoughts as she saw his actions. Slightly from shock, she nodded instinctively, causing the ebony ghost to approach her slowly as though wary she might suddenly attack him. She knew what he was doing.

The swan was starting to breath heavily, her heart pounding against her small chest as she saw her counterpart approach her. With a half conscious mind, she began to approach him too, her carmine eyes locked with his azure one as though in a trance.

Stopping when the distance between them was perfect, Darkrai began to slowly rise higher towards the gleaming, full moon, the tattered, ebony ends of his body streaming upwards. Following every step he did as though she were a lost puppy, Cresselia gently rose too, unable to stop herself from doing what her instincts told her to do.

The two lunar Pokemon slowly circled each other under the gleaming, full moon, approaching one another with the up most caution. A small smile was seemingly perched on each one's face as the distance between them began to slowly close, both of them tense with anxiety.

A flicker of question was brought to Cresselia's carmine eyes as they began to close the distance between each other again, still circling like a beautiful dance between the two. The moon was directly hovering about them as small sparkles that were the stars eagerly awaited the two newcomers.

What were they doing? What was she doing? How could she let Darkrai and herself go this far?

They were performing a ritual. An old ritual in which Arceus herself had told them not to do. It was against all the rules in the laws of this universe. Legendaries were not allowed to have a mate, simple as that.

Yet, Cresselia felt her usual, obedient character being violated, as the distance between the two was only a few feet left. However, she did not stop. She felt herself yearning for the ebony ghost before her that almost scared herself immensely.

The two finally closed the distance, Darkrai wrapping his claws gently around her small paws against her chest as though afraid she might suddenly have second thoughts and leave him. With tenderness, the ebony ghost placed his head on hers, closing his azure eyes. Cresselia did the same, her heart pounding even faster. The two continued to circle, a magnificent display as they seemed to be becoming 'one' in their movements, timing perfectly aligned.

She knew he could feel her nervousness as her body tensed at being so closed to her counterpart, but the ghost chose not to say anything. He just continued to rest his head upon hers as though comforting her and saying everything would be all right. With a deep breath, he lifted his head, gazes once again locking as he awaited to see if Cresselia would go all the way and finish the ritual.

The swan felt as if she wasn't here, like a dream in which she would wake up soon. However, if such a thing was true, she silently wished she would never wake up and enjoy it.

With a gentle claw placed behind her head, Cresselia widened her eyes as Darkrai leaned in, his lips finally exposed as he pushed the red growth down and waited for her to close the distance between the two.

If she kissed him back, the ritual will be sealed forever.

Hesitating, the metallic swan searched her mind for some sort of answer as she desperately scanned her whirling thoughts. This seemed all too fast. Cresselia bit her lower lip, hoping to find some way in this seemingly bleak situation. After a few seconds, the answer finally came.

She decided.

Closing her carmine eyes slowly, she too leaned in, finally making contact with her counterpart. An electric current ran down both their spines, their minds gone from their bodies. Cresselia felt only bliss and happiness, no regret even if she had broken the legendary law. The two Lunar legendaries felt as though they had melted together to form one being as they leaned in a bit harder, never resisting to stop their circling as the moon and stars seemed to applaud the two.

Sure, Arceus would be mad, but it was too late to go back.

Their ritual and lives were sealed.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
